Kuroshitsuji versus Prince of Tennis
by Ore-sama.Kesese.Yaoi-fangirl
Summary: The head of the Phantomhive and Echizen will fight for a youngt girl's heart.They will fight for the Suzuki Head's heart...Let's see how this fight turns out...
1. Katsu Meets Ciel

**Katsu Meets Ciel**

_**Even though Ciel is born waayyyy before Ryoma was born,I tried to join them together with this fanfic….Hope you like it..=D**_

_**Katsu's POV**_

I was trying to find this guy called Ciel Phantomhive.I thought for a while why his mother gave him that ,my dad said that he was about my age.

I went to England to find Ciel.I came by a went to its Market Place.I saw a boy who looked rich enough to be friends with Ciel.

_**Katsu:Hey,boy with a large hat!**_

_**?:Call me by my name,girl!**_

_**Katsu:*ran to boy w/ large hat*Do you know Ciel Phantomhive?**_

_**Ciel:I am him, are you?**_

_**Katsu:I'm Katsu head of the Suzuki Clan.**_

_**?:What may we do for you,Mistress?**_

_**Katsu:Who are you?**_

_**Sebastian:I am Sebastian loyal butler of the Phantomhives.**_

_**….My dad told me to stay at the Phantomhive's Mansion.**_

_**Ciel:I don't want a pitiful girl to stay with me….**_

_**Katsu:Please…..I will only stay for a couple of days…..**_

_**Sebastian:Sorry for my Master's attitude….You are welcome to stay as long as you want….**_

_**Katsu:Thank you!Thank you,Sebastian-san!**_

_**Sebastian:We're just buying some garments for the young Master…If you'd like anything,just point it out and I'll buy it for you…**_

_**Katsu:No,thanks….I can buy or get it on my own…**_

_**Sebastian:Get?**_

_**Katsu:Yup!Watch this…**_

I entered a Jewelry Shop.

_**Salesperson:Good Morning!How would I help you?**_

_**Katsu:*smiling*Hi,I'm Katsu Suzuki!Please get me one of these cute violet diamonds.**_

_**Salesperson:Yes!Just don't shut us down!*gets violet diamond and gives it to me***_

_**Katsu:Thank you!*walks out of Jewelry Shop*See….**_

_**Sebastian:That was different…**_

_**Ciel:You are weird…..**_

_**Katsu:I only copied my bestfriend….**_

_**Sebastian:Who is this bestfriend of yours?**_

_**Katsu:Nami Katsuki…**_

_**Ciel:That's why you can use your power like that.**_

_**Katsu:If you say that,I should've blown up this town so I didn't have to stay with this kind of boy…**_

_**Ciel:Do I care how a girl thinks of me?**_

_**Katsu:Do I listen to a boy?**_

_**Sebastian:The answer to both of your questions are no,ne?**_

_**.**_

_**Katsu:Yeah…..**_

After 5 minutes,I got bored…

_**Katsu:I wanna go to Ciel's house!**_

_**.**_

_**Katsu:What did you say,Phantomhive?**_

_**Ciel:I plainly said your childish.**_

_**Katsu:Shut up!**_

_**Sebastian:Stop it Mistress and Master…**_

_**Katsu and Ciel:Okay,Sebastian…**_

We became silent for a A WHILE ONLY!

_**Hope you all liked this first chapter!**_


	2. Katsu Meets Elizabeth

**I get to meet Liz**

_**Katsu's POV**_

After some time,we finally finished shopping.I much like to shop at a mall…When we finally arrived Ciel's blonde girl hugged me…

?:Ciel!

Katsu:Umm….Girly,I'm not Ciel..He's right over there…

Ciel:*thought*Why did you say that?

Katsu:You know I can read minds like Nami-chan…

?:Ciel,who is that girl that looks differently?What weird clothes!

Katsu:Hey!These are not weird!This is fashion!You guys are weird!Who wears puffy dresses just to visit their fiancé?

?:How did you know that I'm his fiancé?

Katsu:Cause you hugged you're his fiancé or a stalker that is close to him.

Ciel:By the way,Elizabeth this is Katsu will be staying with me for a while.

Lizzy:You can call me Lizzy,Katsu-chan!

Katsu:I rather call you,Liz.

Liz:Is she your new girlfriend,Ciel?

Katsu:Iie.I'm actually taken.

Sebby:The Young Master is though he has a fiancé,he doesn't have interest in girls.

Liz glared at me before I am going to say she thinks Ciel likes not!

_**HOPE YOU LOVED IT!**_


	3. Katsu's Room to Their Dinner

**My Room to Our Dinner**

_**Katsu's POV**_

After ignoring Liz's glare,I put my attention on something else.

_**Katsu:Sebby,where is my room.**_

_**Sebby:Just follow me,Mistress.**_

We went through many finally,we entered a gigantic gothic styled room.

_**Katsu:WOW!I never entered this kind of room!It's full of Dark Colors!**_

_**Sebby:Do you like it,Mistress?**_

_**Katsu:YUP!*smiled*I love dark things!**_

_**Sebby:The Master's Room is just next door if you want to talk to wear proper clothes for dinner.**_

_**Katsu:What kind of clothes?**_

_**Sebby:A dress,Mistress.**_

_**Katsu:Kay!**_

Sebby went out of my ,I brought some of my crazy but useful of them is my Portable Closet.I picked a silky violet is worth about 2 000 000 yen.I changed into it.

When I went out of my room,Ciel got out of his room too.

_**Ciel:Do you know where is the Dining Room,**_

_**Katsu:Ummm..Yes?**_

_**Ciel:Really?**_

_**Katsu:No.*smiling even though embarrassed***_

_**Ciel:I'll show you hold my hand.**_

_**Katsu:WHAT!Hold your hand?Are you crazy?**_

_**Ciel:Well.I'll leave you there then.**_

_**Katsu:Okay.*frowning but blushing in embarrassment***_

We went through a large it was the Dining and Ciel entered while HHWW(Holding Hands While Walking).

_**Liz:Hey.I thought you two don't go out.**_

_** I have a boyfriend!And Ciel,don't even touch my hand!*pulls hand***_

_**'re not the boss of me.**_

_**Katsu:I am.**_

_**Ciel:Not.**_

_**Katsu:Am.**_

_**Sebby:Ehem…Master and Mistress,dinner is served.**_

_**Katsu:Yeah.**_


	4. Another Girl and the Lever

**Another Girl and the Lever**

_**The Another Girl Part is about Nami's call and the Lever Part is about the lever that Katsu discovered.**_

_**As usual,Katsu's POV**_

After eating a yummy dinner,I went to my phone rang….

_**Katsu:Moshi moshi….Who's this?**_

_**Nami:Nami here.**_

_**Katsu:Nami-chan!So what's up?**_

_**Nami:Emergency!**_

_**Katsu:What emergency?**_

_**Nami:Echizen and Ryuzaki are dating.**_

_**Katsu:W-What!But how?**_

_**Nami:The two old fags.**_

_**Katsu:What did Nanjiro-san and Ryuzaki-sensei do?**_

_**Nami:They arranged Echizen's relationship like Suzuki-san arranged your relationship with Echizen Number 2.(Ryoga)**_

_**Katsu:Do they look happy?**_

_**Nami:Aha….Please don't be sad Kat-chan…**_

_**Katsu:I'm not sad.I'm just mad!**_

_**Nami:That's the spirit!Like Taka-san!**_

_**Katsu:Tell that jerk,Echizen that I don't need him that we're finished!And that I have a cute new crush!Which is much cooler that he is…*whisper*That he is a demon….Like me….**_

_** the thing that your crush is a demon like you?**_

_**Katsu:Yup!Gotta someone will hear us.**_

_**Nami:Sayounara!**_

_**Katsu:Sayounara!**_

I hid my phone in my bag and started discovering some things in this 's like a normal ,until I saw a lever like statue.I pulled the guess what happened…A window opened right infront of me.

I saw Ciel,!He's too hot to be though he was looking at my direction,it seems,he doesn't notice .And Sebastian was with him.I eavesdrop in their discussion,just curious.

_**Sebby:It seems you like .**_

_**Ciel:I don't like 's just a human.**_

_**Sebby:I saw how you looked at her,My can't deny it.**_

_**Ciel:I don't like any human in the whole wide they're like paper,I can throw whenever I want.**_

_**Katsu:Errr…..You Phantomhive…**_

_**Ciel:Did you hear something,Sebastian?**_

_**Katsu:*gulped*Oh heard me.**_

_**Sebby:*looks outside*Not a thing,my Lord.**_

_**Ciel:Maybe it was nothing.**_

_** was close.**_

_**Sebby:Master,do you like the Mistress?**_

_**Ciel:Who are you talking about?**_

_**Sebby:Mistress Katsu,my Lord.**_

_**Ciel:I don't like her.**_

_**Sebby:I know you're lying.**_

_**Ciel:Think what you I'm telling you that Idon't like her one bit.**_

I closed the window and thought of what Sebby said.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for not updating soon….This is another chapter…**_

Suddenly,someone knocked.

Katsu:Please,come in.

Liz:Hi,Katsu-chan!

Katsu:Why did you want to see me?

Liz:I think Ciel likes you….

Katsu:*crying while hugging Liz*My boyfriend dumped me!*sniff*For some Want-it-all Girl!

Liz:Who are those two?

Katsu:Ryoma Echizen and Sakuno Ryuzaki!What will I do,Liz?My life's nothing without Ryo-kun!

Liz:That's alright.I guess,that Ryoma was a jerk to dump they say,*smiles sweetly* "There are many fishes in the sea."

Katsu:Thank you for cheering me up!*wipes tears*

Liz:You're welcome.

did you come?

Liz:Ummm…Please don't steal Ciel away from me.

Katsu:Wha…Why?

Liz:It looks like he likes you.

Katsu:But I don't like 's your fiancé while I'm only new to him.

Liz:Okay….

Liz got out of my room.I changed my stupid frilly dress to my cute and comfortable I could pull out my pony,someone knocked.

Katsu:Come in.

Sebby:Mistress,I will blow the candle for you.

Katsu:Before that,Sebby…

Sebby:What,Young Mistress?

Katsu:I'm kinda scared.

Sebby:*grins*Then sleep with the Master.

Katsu:I was just joking…*chuckling nervously*

Sebby:If you say so,Mistress..

Katsu:Can I blow my own candles?

Sebby:All right,Mistress.

Katsu:Good night,Sebby!

Sebby:Good night,Mistress.

Sebby finally left and I pulled my elastic out so my hair was my candles and sleep.

The next morning,a knock woke me…..

Sebby:Mistress,wake up.

Katsu:*puts elastic in hair and rubbing eyes*Come in.

Sebby:*comes in*

Katsu:What?

Sebby:You must get out of bed before the Young Master does.

Katsu:*thinks*Like Neji…What happened…I put a Naruto twist….*say* Why? *yawns*

Sebby:Because Lady Elizabeth will pick a dress for the party.

Katsu:*fixes hair*I don't wanna go….

Sebby:*carries Katsu*But you need too.

Katsu:SEBBY!*blushing in embarrassment*

Sebby brought me to a room.I saw Liz there.

Sebby:Lady Elizabeth will get you ready.

Katsu:Hmp.

Sebby:*leaves*Goodluck,Lady Elizabeth.

Katsu:I'll wear anything just to have my pony.

Liz:No no need to take off that elastic!*tries to get the elastic*

Katsu:*shields elastic*Something bad will happen if I put my hair down.

Liz:*manages to get the elastic*Is that so bad?

Katsu:Oh no.*transformed into a beautiful half demon and vampire*Not this again. See!You made me transform.

Liz:Y-You are a d-demon?

Katsu:*puts elastic back in hair*And a vampire..With my lovely sharp fangs. *human again*My elastic is blessed with Holy Water so I can transform into a ,my body can stay alive with the holiness.I think that Sebby knows about that.

Liz:But…Does Ciel Know?

Katsu:Umm…I don't know….Only a few people know.

Liz:But how did you become like that?

Katsu:My grandparents told me that I was a first ever girl to be the Earl of my they also said that the child would be from two holy here I am before blood and soul of a demon and vampire.

you're the myth that came true?


	6. Chapter 6

Katsu:You heard what I said,right?But when I smell human blood or soul,it's kinda hard…

Liz:Hey,don't suck my blood or eat my soul!

Katsu:It doesn't smell delicious. And I'm kinda a vegetarian.

you know that Sebastian is a demon too?

Katsu:YUP!It's kinda obvious….With him being excellent at anything he does….

Liz:Well….Do you know about Ciel's other eye?

is a contract between Sebby and it's color is purple.

Liz:You know all that I know.

Katsu:You're praising me too pick a suitable dress for me.

Liz:*sees a dress*Oooh….This pink one looks cute.

Katsu:Nah.I more like dark colors.

Liz:*sees another dress*Maybe you'll like this 's a combination of black and red.

Katsu:I'll just uprade it a bit.*changes the dress a bit*.

I changed into that good thing about it is the color.I just can't stand dresses.

Liz:WOW!

Sebby:*entered without knocking*Are you fin…Wow, look exquisite.

heard of knocking.

Ciel:*inside his Study Room*Sebastian!

Sebby:I need to young Master is calling me.*leaves*

Liz:You can change into your normal clothes now.

Katsu:Kay,Liz.*I change into my normal !*Thanks,Liz.

Liz:The pleasure's all mine.


	7. Chapter 7

I went out of the room wearing my cute jamies.

Ciel:*annoyed*What are you wearing?

Katsu:My pajamas.*looks at jamies*Does it look THAT bad?

's because you are at somebody else's house.

Katsu:I wear this when I'm staying at Nami-chan's house.

Ciel:But this is my house.

Katsu:Soo…What should I wear?

Ciel:A dress.

Katsu:Geez.I hate right.I'll go straight ahead to my room and change.

Ciel:Good.

He walked away without saying another word.

Katsu:What a weird boy.

I slept until ,someone bothered my wonderful sleep.

beautiful dream,'s there?

Liz:Lizzy.

Katsu:Liz,come 's up?

Liz:You need to get ready for the party!

.*changes into dress and puts on a little make-up*I'm ready.

Liz:Then let's go down.

Katsu:You go first.I'll just follow later.

Liz:Okay.*leaves*

Liz left me alone just like I wanted.

Katsu:What if he says I'm .Why do I have to be sooo troublesome.I have to stop talking to myself.


	8. Dance,Echizen and THE TIME

_**Can I have this dance by:Vannessa Hudgens and Zac Efron**_

_**The Time by Black Eyed Peas**_

When I peeped down stairs,it looks like Ciel and the others are waiting for me.I went I was going down the stairs,everyone looked up to they making me nervous?Sebby clapped then Liz then Finny,Bard and Ciel didn't clap,I guess he really didn't care.

Ciel:Would you like to dance with me,m'lady?

Katsu:I don't know how to dance except street and hiphop.

Ciel:I'll teach you.

Katsu:Okay.

Ciel:Take my hand.*holds my hand*Take a breath.I'll pull you close.*pulls me close*

Katsu:Take one step.

,how did you know?

Katsu:Can I have this dance? by 's a song,dufus.

Ciel:Don't call me like that,'s just finish this lesson.

Katsu:All right.*takes one step*

Ciel:Keep your eyes locked on mine.*eye contact*

Katsu:*blushes*This is sooooo embarrassing!

Ciel:Why?

Katsu:Ummm…..I just remembered "MY" First I remember my first love who is also the first one who broke my heart.

Ciel:Who broke your heart?

Echizen.

.

Katsu:You know him?

Ciel:Echizen was one of my good friends back after he left 10 years ago,he and I never met again.

Katsu:Can we start real dancing now?

Ciel:*looked in my eyes*Of course.

We danced all …Until I got bored….

Katsu:Hey,can we dance somethin' else.I'm getting sleepy with this kind of music….

Ciel:What shall we dance?

Katsu:Just wait.*connects MP3 to speakers*

MP3: I've had the time of my life and I never felt this way before

And I swear this is true and I owe it all to I had the time of my life and I never felt this way I swear this is true and I owe it all to you.

Ciel:What is this song?


	9. Ciel KNEW

Katsu:You should really listen to new pop songs or be updated by the NEW title is "The Time" by "Black Eyed Peas". Watashi wa hontōni kono uta ga daisuki!(I really love this song!)

Ciel:You have poor taste.

After some…What do I call it?Partying…..

Katsu:*sits*Phew!*wipes sweat off face*I am exhausted.

Sebby:Master and Mistress,it is time for your rest.

Ciel:All right,Sebastioan.

Katsu:I'm tooooooo tired to even to go to my room.

Sebby:I will help….

Ciel:Jump on my back.*getting ready to carry me*

Katsu:*blushing*B-But why?

Ciel:Aren't you tired?

….But…

Ciel:Do what I house,my laws…

Katsu:All right.*climbs on Ciel*Just be careful….

Sebby:*chuckling*It's my first time to see the Young Master helping someone than himself.

Ciel:Sebastian,I order you to clean up this mess.

Sebastian:Yes,My Lord.

Ciel brought me to my before that,I forced myself to sleep but my imagination was going wild..So…I pretended to Ciel layed me down on my bed.

Ciel:What kind of noblelady doesn't take off her hair accessories at night.I should take this off.*takes my elastic off*

Katsu:*whispers to myself*Oh no.*transforms*

Ciel:She is a demon and a vampire.

Katsu:*sits* first one to figure out that always mistake me for a demon or vampire only.


	10. Chapter 10

Ciel:Your hair accessories are blessed with Holy Water.

Katsu:You really are a smart not as smart as me.

He left I finally 5AM,my phone rang..

Katsu:Moshi moshi.

Ryoma:Why did you break up with me?

Katsu:You and that Ryuzaki.

Ryoma:But I like you.

Katsu:Too mind is made ,jerk!

Ryoma:Wait,Suzuki!

I hang up as quick as I that stupid phone call,I can't sleep.I got bored so I opened the hidden window and I saw how Ciel looks like when he's someone opened the door.

Sebby:Mistress,are you awake?

Katsu:What's up,Sebby?

already discovered the window.I never knew you could find it that quick.

Katsu:Be honest with me, Ciel really like me?

Sebby:It's up to the Young Master to tell you or you have to find it out yourself.I must now leave cause I have so much to do before the Young Master wakes up.

Katsu:Kay.

When Sebby left me,I only gazed at Ciel.

Katsu:Does he really like em?Hmm….I 's for me to figure ,I have to stop talking to myself.

Ciel:*walked towards the window*I could hear you,Katsu.I'm not an idiot to believe that ghosts haunt my own house.

Katsu:It's been a long time since seone called me Katsu.I would always be called *copying Nami's voice*Kat-chan,*copying Ms. Yoshida's voice*,*parody of Ryuzaki's voice*Katsu-chan,*copying Eiji's voice*Kitty-chan and *copying Ryoma's voice* no one called me Katsu.

Ciel:To think that you aren't so a demon and all.

Katsu:HEY!Oh yeah,how'd cha know I was here?

Ciel:*goes inside my room*Besides that I know every inch of my house,you have a loud voice.

Katsu:Hey!I don't have a lud voice!

Ciel:Yes,you do.

Katsu:Eeeehh…*lowers down voice and calms down*Huh…Okay…

Ciel:You are so ridiculous.

Katsu:What a weird go out of my room!

Ciel:I'll go out if I desire to.

Katsu:Suit yourself.*lies on bed and reads a book*

Ciel:Katsu,where did you get that book?

Katsu:I had it since I was a little dug it from our backyard.

Ciel:*nods*Goodbye.

Katsu:Goodbye,loser.

Ciel:Homosexual.*goes out of my room*


	11. Chapter 11

Katsu:*wipes sweat* didn't really dig this.I found it.*flips pages*'s someone's the?A curious,what is written here?*saw a pic*What a beautiful girl!With long golden hair and blue sparkling eyes.*reads diary*I'm so fortunate to have a nice child as my son.I always see him I never did saw him I will be soon departed from my queen planned it,but I'm all right as long as someone will take care of my dear son.*closes diary*Who is her son?Ciel? when he was a child,he's a happy-go-lucky child before his parents that incident,maybe,just maybe,he had no reason to smile as if having 's like when me and Ryoma broke up.I had no reason to smile and have fun.I thought I was doomed being an someone annoyed me enough to forget about it.*cries*And it was….

Sebby:*enters the room then sits right beside me*A lovely lady can't cry because of nothing.*wipes my tears*Why are you crying,Mistress?*sees the diary*You already found Lady Rachel's Diary.

Katsu:Who was she,Sebby?*still crying*

Sebby:Lady Rachel Phantomhive is the deceased mother of the Young died on the birthday of the Young Master when he was young.*wipes my tears again and stands*Now cease crying.I will now go out for you to get ready.

Katsu:*blows nose*Oh,.

Sebby:*by the door ready to leave*Please hurry up before the food become cold.*leaves and closes door*

Katsu:*looks at the mirror*Sebby is right.*wipes tears*I do look like a mess.*smile*I guess,I'm a crazy person who is kinda in love.*grins with teary eyes*

I hurried and got ready.I went down and ate I didn't go straight to dinner was done,I went to the garden and gazed at the night sky.


	12. Chapter 12

_**When I Look at You By:Miley Cyrus**_

Letter:Kat-chan,

How are you?Are you fine being broken hearted?By the way,is your crush really that cute or is he short and arrogant like Echizen?I have many questions in store for you when you get back or when I go there.

Love,

Nami

P. it all right for me to kill Echizen now?

I smiled after reading reminded me that my BFF is always there.I slept happily and had sweet dreams or beautiful nightmares.

I woke up pretty early next morning and changed into a violet sundress.I went to the garden.

I strolled and gazed at the sky.

Katsu:*sing*Everybody needs needs a song.A beautiful the nights are long.'Cause there's no this life is the waves are coming there's no one to break up the 's when I…..I….I look at you.

Sebby:*claps*Bravo,Mistress.I didn't know you have an extraordinary voice.

Katsu:I don't sing "THAT" well.

Sebby:You do, come in and eat Young Master is waiting for also you look good in a sundress.

Katsu:Thanks for the compliment.I will come in now.

I went in the house and saw some wind blew and cherry blossoms flew.


	13. Chapter 13

It's like it's a romantic looked at me in what I consider a weird …How Nami-chan looks at Momo-senpai…

Katsu:Heeeey…..Why are looking at me like that?

Ciel:Why?Is it wrong?

weird…

Ciel:This is the way I gazed at you since we met until now…

Katsu:Do you have sushi here?

Ciel:What sushi?

Katsu:Umm….Seafood…..

Ciel:I prefer cake….

Katsu:Yeah….Especially strawberry or sushi cake….

_**Ring…Ring…..**_

Ciel:What is that awful ringing?

Sebby:It's not the telephone,my Lord.

phone.*answered*Moshi moshi?

Ryoma:It's me.

Katsu:Oh, do "YOU" want?

Ryoma:Come on..Love me again,Suzuki…

Katsu:Try to say that to me in person.*hangs up and hides phone*

Ciel:Is that Echizen?

Katsu:Yes…I'm kinda having pity on him.

Ciel:Don't have pity.A human for a human and a demon for a demon.

Katsu:Does that mean Sebby likes me?

Sebby:It's not me,Mistress.

Ciel:What a stupid 'll never understand.*eats cake*

Katsu:Uuuhh…..I wanna understand…..*eats cake*

Ciel:No one understands.*sips tea and stands up*I want to see how the Demon Dog is doing.

Sebby:Yes,my Lord.

Katsu:Huh?You have a dog?

Sebby:And I dread it.

Ciel:I'm enjoying his suffering.*smirks*

Katsu:Can I come too?

Ciel:If you want to.

Katsu:Yes.I wanna.

We went outside and saw the Demon Dog.


	14. Chapter 14

Katsu:Oooh…What a cute dog!

Sebby:I don't consider it cute.

Ciel:I know you absolutely thinks it's ugly.

Sebby:Yes,my Lord.

Katsu:Come here….Umm…What is its name?

Sebby:Pluto.

Katsu:Come here,Pluto..*Pluto comes to me and I pat him*Good dog…

Pluto:Arf!Arf!*transforms to human*Arf!Arf!

Katsu:Huh?*shocked*W-Why i-is i-it n-n-naked?  
Sebby:Do dogs even wear clothes?

Ciel:Even if they do,is there any clothing fit for him?

Katsu:Yes and someone is a good weaver.

Ciel:Sebastian.

Sebby:Yes,my Lord.*weaves,measures and sews*Here.

Katsu:You didn't care how it looks like.

Sebby:It perfectly fits Pluto.A disgusting creature should wear something that is as disgusting as it is.

Katsu:Just shut up.I'll just do it on my own.*measures,weaves and sews*There!A fine clothing for a fine creature.

Finny:You didn't tell us you're such a good weaver!

Katsu:Oh,Finny!You shocked me!Actually,I wanna excel in everything I do.

Ciel:So you're a perfectionist.

Katsu:No.I'm just a girl who doesn't give up that easily.

Ciel:Are you good at chess?

Katsu:I haven't tried that …Have you tried swimming?

Ciel:No.

Katsu:Try it!

Ciel:I don't want to cause there's no need there is no sea or pool near us.

Katsu:Just wait.

_**After some time….**_

Katsu:Finish!

Finny:WOW!You made a pool?

you want to swim first,Finny?

Finny:Yes,yes,yes!

Katsu:Well…Go on right ahead.

Finny:*already in swim trunks*1…2…3…..*jumps and does a cannonball*You should come in too,Mistress Katsu.

,I wanna see Ciel swimming.


	15. Chapter 15

Ciel:But I don't have swimming apparel.

Sebby:*smirks*Master,you have one in your closet.

Ciel:Why in the hell did you say that?

Sebby:It's your time to suffer,Master.

Katsu:Come on,Ciel!

Ciel:All right.*changed*Huh.I hate this.*jumps in water*Are you delighted now?

Katsu:Very it's my turn.*changes into bikini*Cannonball!*jumps in water making a very big splash*Ha…..Refreshing….


	16. Chapter 16

If you want to know what happened next..

Tune in to Kuroshitsuji versus Prince of Tennis II


End file.
